Little Red Puppy Hood
by Shintara
Summary: What happens when Kagome and the gang are all the Little Red Riding Hood? Complete chaos, that's what! How will Kagome escape the book and why is everyone acting so weird? Read to find out!
1. An Evil Book?

**Little Red Puppy Hood**

Chapter One: An Evil Book?

Kagome woke up one morning, back in her house in Japan. She had had yet another fight with Inuyasha and decided it was a good idea to stay home for at least a few days. Naraku still had most of the Jewel Shards in his possession, and she wondered where the other shards were and how she would get them. She picked up a small book next to her bed. "Little Red Riding Hood" it said on the cover. Kagome picked it up, put it in her backpack and went off downstairs.

"Mom! Sota! I'm going back to the Feudal Era, ok?" Kagome called.

Her grandpa sat down at the table, drinking some tea. "Sure, Kagome. Be careful and bring me back any souvenirs!"

Kagome smiled as she went outside, walked into the shrine and jumped into the well. Purple lights shrouded the well as she flew down onto the other side. She climbed up the well and looked around. Yep, she was back in the Feudal Era. "Hey! Miroku, Shippo! I'm back!" she called out as he ran towards her friends who were walking through the forest.

"Lady Kagome's back so soon?" Miroku asked puzzled. "I thought you and Inuyasha had another quarrel."

"Yeah, Kagome! Inuyasha is still pretty mad!" Shippo said.

"Who cares? He'll just have to make-up and say sorry to me!" Kagome said.

"Erm… Kagome… Weren't you the one who started the whole argument?" Shippo asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah… I kinda forgot…" Kagome said a little ashamed. "If he doesn't apologize, I'll just read this book to kill some time until he does!" And with that Kagome sat down and began reading the book. Miroku and Shippo just shrugged as they went off the find Inuyasha and 'force' him to apologize.

After several hours of reading the same book over and over again, Kagome fell asleep. Kagura hid between the trees. She had been watching Kagome for quite some time now. _"Kagura. I want you to watch that witch and use this Jewel Shard in any way to make her suffer and make Inuyasha worry."_ Those had been the orders she had received from Naraku. Kagura had always wished that she was free… Free like the wind. After this mission, that would be it for her. She would run away and she wouldn't care what Naraku did to her.

Kagura stepped slowly towards Kagome and slowly, but carefully she took Kagome's book._ If I slip this shard into her book, maybe something good will happen,_ Kaura thought with a snicker as she embedded the Jewel Shard into Kagome's book. Kagura then took the feather on her kimono and turned it into a giant feather on which she could ride on. She flew away and out of sight before you could say 'whoamigosh'!

Kagome woke up minutes later with a yawn. It was this late already? She thought she'd just taken a nap! Kagome grabbed her book and ran to the village. She began to pant and wheeze. She really did run for a long time! She walked into Kaede's house. "Hey… everyone…" Kagome said panting as she still held her book.

"Ah… Kagome. I didn't expect you to come so soon," Kaede said. "Especially with that fight you and Inuyasha had!"

"Yeah… well…" Kagome began to say before she sat down to rest. "That reminds me; has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Kaede shook her head. Shippo, who was on Kaede's shoulder also shook his head. Kagome sighed. _He's probably out looking for Kikyo again…_

"Kagome, what is that odd thing you're holding?" Kaede asked.

"Oh! It's a book!" Kagome said as she held it up. "It has words and such and it's kind of like a story." Kagome took the book. Something about it seemed… odd. She opened it, and before she knew it she felt like her insides were being torn about. She began to scream but no one could hear her. She was in a forest now. _Where am I? Did I get sucked into the book…?_

Kagome began to sigh. "Never ever again shall I trust a book again… Especially an evil one…" Kagome said with a sigh as she began to walk around the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, yeah. I know. It's a boring chapter. But the next chapter shall be sooo much better, I promise! Just so ya know… This story now takes place in the book. And so everyone knows… Here's the character line up for the story:**

Inuyasha as Lil Red 'Puppy' Hood

Sesshomaru as the Big Bad Wolf

Miroku as the perverted schnitzel seller

Sango as a police officer

AND NARAKU AS THE GRANDMOTHER!

As for disclaimer… I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. I just made up this story due to complete boredom. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Big Bad Wolf and the Cry Baby Puppy

**Little Red Puppy Hood**

Chapter Two: The Big Bad Wolf and the Cry Baby Puppy

Kagome walked on along an odd path. It had yellow bricks on it. _Isn't that supposed to be from 'Wizard of Oz'?_ Kagome asked herself a little confused. She looked out at the forest until she spotted something red and silver in between the trees… "INUYASHA!" she shouted as she ran towards the person in red.

The person in red turned around. He looked _exactly_ like Inuyasha, except he had a red hood on. "Oh, are you talking to me? I'm sorry, my name isn't Inuyasha! It's Lil Red!" the person who looked like Inuyasha said in a rather scary, but odd girly voice.

"Inuyasha! Stop playing games! Osuwari!" Kagome said. But nothing happened. _Why doesn't Inuyasha just fall on the ground already? Maybe this person isn't Inuyasha!_ "Sorry about that… So you're Lil Red? Not Inuyasha?" Kagome asked just to make sure.

"Yup! Hey, do you know where my granny's house is? I'm looking for her!" said Lil Red in an overly girly voice again. Even if it was hard to tell if she was a girl due to her looks, Kagome could tell that this was a girl due to very annoying and sweet voice.

"Erm… No… I'm new here! I just moved into the forest!" Kagome said with a sweat drop. Yes, it was like lying a little, but it was partially true.

"Oh… Well then, want to come with me?" asked Lil Red with a girly giggle as she began to prance around with her basket of goodies.

_I never knew this story was THIS odd…_ Kagome thought on her head. It was going to be one heck of a long day, that's for sure. Kagome walked along with Lil Red 'Puppy' Hood. Never if she wasn't Inuyasha, she still reminded her so much of him. Lil Red had the same red kimono, same silver hair, same gold eyes, and the same doggy ears! It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

After several annoying hours of listening to Lil Red sing "It's The Song That Never Ends", Kagome could hear growling coming from a bush. "Lil Red, there aren't wolves in this forest, are there?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes there are! That's why you have to super-duper carefulicious!" Lil Red said with a girly laugh as she began to prance around again and sing annoyingly. Out of nowhere a figure jumped out of the bush!

"It's Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled with a shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! It's the Big Bad Wolf! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lil Red screamed as she began to run, but she ran smack dab into a tree and fell unconscious. Kagome didn't mind that one bit.

"Grrrrr… I'm the Big Bad Wolf! I've come to kill you with my vast sarcasms and amazingly large claws of evilness! And then I shall feed you to my abnormally annoying slave, Rin!" said Sesshomaru/The Big Bad Wolf.

"Uhhhh… You have to work on your vocab a little if you're gonna scare someone…" Kagome said as she sighed and flicked the Big Bad Wolf's nose. "Now! Be a good wolf!" Kagome commanded as she dragged the Big Bad Wolf by his extremely long silver hair.

"I'll be a good wolf… I promise! Just let go!" the Big Bad Wolf cried as tears fell out of his eyes and caused his make-up to smudge and yes, Sesshy DOES wear make-up if you look closely….

Kagome sighed. "Why do I even go on living when I'm faced with idiots everyday?"

"I'm no idiot! I'm just too cy-uuute for yo-uuu!" sang Lil Red tauntingly as she giggled again.

Yep, it was going to be one hectic day for one poor unfortunate soul named Kagome stuck with these two morons. Little did she know that later on she'd be faced with even MORE insanity and one heck of a perverted schnitzel seller…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go folks. Yes, I realize this chapter is short. But right as I wrote this story, I was up late again, parents yelling at me as usual so I had to cut this chapter short. Stay tuned for the next chapter where you'll see Miroku harassing little girls and Sango as a police officer!**

As for disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I never will in the cruel reality of things… But I do own this odd storyline which I came up with out of complete and utter boredom.


End file.
